Rape
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Someone was about rape to Astronema when Zhane save her. Who were he and what going to happen between Astronema and Zhane?


It was night in Angel Grove and Astronema was taking a walk when she walks down an ally where a man was waiting.

"Hey there baby" the man called as Astronema keep walk when the man grabbing her.

"Let me going" Astronema ordered as the man put his lips on hers as she try out but the man one of his hands in her thigh to her clit, he force his fingers in her as she try to yelled but he cover her mouth as he take out his penis and force it in as Astronema yelled and he smiled when someone push him away from Astronema who was out cold.

"Touch her again, and I kill you" the person called kick the man, pick up Astronema and run off as the man get up and put his penis back and smiled.

"Thank…brother and make should she really for me" the man called walk way back to the shadow.

Two hours, Astronema start to wake and look around to see where she is when she hears a voice, she thought she wouldn't hear forever.

"Bro, do you get the samples yet?" the voice called as Astronema get up and follow where she saw her saver, Zhane, the silver ranger the one she never want it see again but in her heart, she do want to see him. "What never" as she listen. "I think she up…bro…bye" hand up the phone and sat down. "You can out, I see you" as Astronema come out the shadow.

"How?" Astronema asked.

"I can feel moving" Zhane answered.

"Oh, I better go" Astronema called.

"You can stay, I don't care, and my brother is stilly look for the person who raped you" Zhane called as Astronema start to remembers what happen.

"Oh god" Astronema called as she start to cry when she feel Zhane's arms around and hold her.

"It okay" Zhane called as Astronema sobbed in his arms.

"I scare that he well get me again, oh god no" Astronema called.

"I promise he won't get you, trust me" Zhane promised as Astronema hold on to him for dead life and never let going.

7 weeks later, Astronema was still scare so Zhane will hug her and told her he there for her so later that week, Zhane getting the test back.

"Astronema, I get test back" Zhane called walk in to see her sleep.

"Zhane, I love you" Astronema muttered as Zhane look at her then walk out.

"What do she said?" Slade asked. Slade is Zhane's older brother, he come over to talk about some bussing.

"She loves me" Zhane answered.

"What you do?"

"Walk out"

"My god, what I have taught you?"

"Never walk out when someone said they love you".

"Yes"

"But the lest time I said I love them was mom" as Slade stop what he was doing and start to think. "The person who rape Astronema is Khane who kill mom" as Astronema stand by the door way, watch the things. "I made a promise on her grave that I will stop Khane and look what happen" as Slade look at him.

"What are you going?"

"Kill him" as Slade look way.

"Like dad" as Zhane rub his eyes. "But Khane make to him Dark Specter" as Astronema cover her month as Zhane look at his brother, who point to the door.

"Come on out" as Astronema walk out with a shock on her face.

"I sorry for listen in" Astronema called.

"It okay, it be hard years when our partners are going and never coming back" Slade called

"But you said that Dark Specter is your father" Astronema called.

"Yeah, it cool when he the lord of all evil" Zhane called as Slade smiled "But he love me to let me become a power ranger".

"Why do he attack KO-35?" Astronema asked.

"Because Khane wound attack if father hasn't and he kill innocent people who don't thing to him" Zhane answered.

"Zhane was the lest person to see mom live and he see her death" Slade called as Astronema saw how Zhane's hands were true into fists so she lay her hands on his then he look up at her and saw her smiled for him.

"Mom singed a song for us when we were young" Zhane called.

"Yeah, I have that song. When we were scare, she sing us that song" Slade called as Zhane remember the song.

Zhane:

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream as Slade smiled.

Astronema:

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream as Zhane look at her.

"Ecliptor knew the song and he sing to me when I was scare too" Astronema called.

"I think you and Zhane knew how help each other" Slade called.

"Yeah" Zhane smiled.

"I better go, I still have to look for Khane" Slade called get up, pick up his things and walk out.

"It good have a brother to look for you" Astronema called.

"Yeah, I going to bed, night" Zhane lied get up and walk to his room. He had a plane for her to trust someone again.

That night. Astronema was look at her widow then went to bed when she hear Zhane's voice so she open the widow and see him on his air glider.

"Yeah?" Astronema asked.

"Want a ride?" Zhane asked as Astronema look at him.

"I don't know" she answered.

"Do you trust me?" as Astronema look at his hand that he had out foe her took.

"Of cause" as Zhane help her on to his air glider then he took off with her in to space.

Zhane:

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming as Astronema look at him with smile and get the apple he get for her.

Astronema:

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Zhane:

Now I'm in a whole new world with you as he open his arms as they went fast.

Astronema:

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world!  
(Don't you dare close your eyes) as Zhane open her eyes as she try to cover her eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath - it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Zhane:

A whole new world!  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment, red-letter)

Both:  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be

Zhane:

A thrilling chase as they come to K0-25 to the lake and flaw arcos it and look at their reflection.

Astronema:

A wondrous place as she kiss Zhane's on the check then blush.

Both:  
For you and me as they flaw back to earth.

Back at the house, Zhane slow down and let Astronema to her room.

"I hope you like the rider" Zhane called not know that Slade was watch.

"Yeah, I thought after what happen, I was never going outside" Astronema answered as Slade roll his eyes then make a air ball and throw to Zhane's glider, which made Zhane's lips meet Astronema in a passionate kiss as Slade smiled and look away.

"Night" Astronema called broke away and walk to her bed

"Night" Zhane smiled as he flaw down to where his brother was.

"Someone is is in love" Slade called as Zhane hit him when there was a scram coming from Astronema's room.

In Astronema's room, Astronema was going to bed when there was a moving in the shadowing.

"Zhane" Astronema called as she turn on the light and sawing the man who rape by one name Khane. "You" as Khane smile.

"Yes, it me and I came back for you" Khane called.

"ZHANE!!!" Astronema yelled as Khane grabbing her and ripped off her clothes.

"Mine" Khane called grabbing her breast hard as he put his penis in her clitoris.

"Zhane" Astronema yelled as the door was force open by Zhane and Slade.

"Khane" Zhane called push Khane way from Astronema.

"Get up you worm" Slade ordered pick up Khane as Zhane cover Astronema, who was hold him.

"Get him out of here and call dad" Zhane called as Slade took Khane to a other room. "It okay, I'm here, I not going to leave you" pick her up bridal style and carrying her to his room.

In Zhane's room, Zhane put a sleepy Astronema on his bed.

"I sorry what up with Khane, I wanting to told you I love you" Zhane called about to leave when Astronema grabbing his hand and sat up.

"I love you, too" Astronema kissed him as he kiss back when Slade knock on the door as they broke the kiss.

"Bro, dad here" Slade called as Zhane kiss Astronema last time and walk with his brother to see their father, Dark Specter, who was in his human form know as Martin 5,000,000,0000.

"Father" Zhane called as Dark Specter look at him and smiled.

"How Astronema did?" Dark Specter asked.

"She find, resting" Slade answered as Zhane feel to his knees and put his face to the floor as Slade step back.

"Father, forever me for I have fault you for not killing Khane" Zhane cry as Dark Specter pick Zhane up and hugged him.

"You have not fault me for your love for Astronema is stronger then Khane will have be so you have kill him" Dark Specter smiled as Slade put a hand on Zhane's shoulder.

"I hate this family" Khane's called as Zhane went over to him and push him in the face so Slade hold Zhane back.

"Khane Frank Hawks, you are banished from the Hawks family and never come back pulse you will never have lighting powers again" Dark Specter ordered as he take Khane's power and mark him on the face that mean he not a Hawks anymore and Slade take Khane way.

"I be back for Astronema so she can bore my second child so my son can be the most powerfuly pharaoh then you, father" Khane called as Zhane look at him with angry in his eyes.

"**YOU COME HER AND YOU ANSWER TO ME**" Zhane yelled make the house shake.

"Zhane, clamed down" Dark Specter ordered as Zhane clamed down but look at Khane "Check on Astronema and Slade, get Khane out of here now" as the sons did what they were told to do.

In Zhane's room, Astronema was look at a picture of Zhane and Slade.

"It good to have someone who care for you after lost someone who made the all world to you" Zhane's voice called as Astronema look up and saw him with a sad face.

"But you have Dark Specter and Slade" Astronema called as Zhane sat down at the bed beside her.

"Yeah but you forgot someone" Zhane sighed as Astronema thought of a min.

"Who?" Astronema asked as their faces come together for a kiss.

"You" Zhane answered as he wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapping her around his neck as their lips can together for a deep, passionate kiss as they laid down on the bed then Zhane whipping his off clothes as fast as he could.

Lemon

Zhane's right hand want her clit and stroked her, two fingers working her wet velvety core, caressing her clit in expertise as he caught her lips again, swallowing her moan. Her fingers ran up and down his back as he continued to play with her. Tentatively bringing a hand in front of her and concentrating really hard because focusing on anything other than the sensations rocking her body was extremely difficult. She gazed down, fascinated by the hand working her and Zhane's long length. Astronema gently touched it, then wrapping her hand around, started to pump him slowly up and down. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she kissed him again, lips moving erotically over his, nipping them, nipping along his jaw line and sucking on his sensitive earlobe. She could feel his cock pressed against her inner thigh, dangerously close to her core and she experimentally grinded against him.

"Zhane…I-I…" Astronema panting.

"Say it Astronema." He squeezed her derriere, reveling in the fullness and positioned his length in front of her wet sheath, trailing it along her wet folds.

"I-I want you inside of me, Zhane." Her lusty brown eyes looked imploringly into his, just pleading to be taken. He trapped her lips again and Astronema could feel his satisfied smirk, before he pulled away and before she knew it, he thrust forward, burying himself inside of her. She almost screamed at the intrusion, at the breaking of her hymen, but instead, bit into his shoulder with her dull teeth to keep from letting it loose.

you're so tight…" He said through gritted teeth while increasing his speed. Her tight walls engulfed him completely and never before had he felt something so good.

"Mmmm…" She grinded back, moving with his thrusts and feeling the pressure of something rise within her.

His hands gripped her ass as he shifted. His thrusts became long and hard, drawing out of her and slamming back into her tight passage. Astronema found it more and more difficult to contain her moans of pleasure. She captured Zhane's lips every time she couldn't contain it any longer, making him swallow and drown out her sounds of pleasure.

And then she felt herself shatter into a million pieces, saw the white hot flashes dance across her vision. Her first orgasm consumed her, muscles clamping down on Zhane's still thrusting shaft. It rocked her whole body as her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out the intense pleasure flooding her system. Her forehead gently fell against Zhane's. Her breathing was labored, pants coming in and out like wildfire. Zhane unlocked her legs from around his waist and Astronema found it hard to stand. She followed his motions as he twisted her around and placed her palms on the sheet. He was behind her now, and with a nudge, spread her legs and took her swiftly from behind.

"Ohh, Zhane…" Astronema tried to keep it quiet but it was nearly impossible. Everything felt so damn good at this angle. Turning her head to the side, she looked over her shoulder and at Zhane mercilessly pounding into her. Astronema pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust. The slap of flesh on flesh. He continued to slam into her tight little hole. Another orgasm wracked her body and she had to bite her poor bruised lips again to keep from making too much noise.

His fingers begin to stroke her, in time with his hard powerful thrusts. He rubbed her clit over and over again and feeling her third orgasm on the rise, pounded into her several more times. A deep guttural groan tore from his throat as her walls clenched around him tightly, milking his cock lovingly as the overwhelming sensations ripped through his body.

Astronema's brown eyes taking in his length. It strained upward, long and thick and she wondered how something so fine and huge had fit into her passage. She gripped it and smiled when Zhane hissed.

"I want to taste you Zhane" She stroked him the same time she said it and felt him nod against her shoulder. She took his manhood into her hand, bringing it to her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tip. She slowly took him in, all the while using her tongue to stroke the underside of him. Her hand worked his sac and whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth. He tasted so fine that she didn't even notice when he gripped her hair and started to thrust into her awaiting mouth. She almost gagged when he had thrust particularly hard. She felt his muscles bunch in his thighs and heard his pleasure filled grunts, but before she could finish, Zhane pulled her up and kissed her passionately.

"You are too delicious when you're sucking me off my Astronema." He called as he inserted two fingers into her, pumping her while his thumb rubbed her clit. She arched against him and moaned, not really caring if anyone heard. It just felt so sinfully good to have him pleasuring her. His strong arm pushed her down unto the bed and he spread her legs wider.

Astronema released a strangled moan when she felt his warm tongue touch her most intimate of places and lap up her flowing juices. He flicked his tongue lovingly across her sensitive nub, fingers still pumping her. She writhed against his ministrations, fingers pulling at hair and when the tight coil within her unraveled, she yelled out his name over and over.

"Zhane" they come together.

End Lemon

In the other room, Slade and Dark Specter were play cards when they hear Zhane and Astronema's moaning.

"Should I give him the _talk _or should you?" Dark Specter asked.

"You, dad" Slade called.

The next day, Zhane woke up and saw Astronema a sleeping and she was beautiful when she was naked and sleep.

**I love her, she love me but the council of evil will kill me **Zhane thought as there was a knock on the door so he put on some pants and walk to the door. "Who is it?"

"Your brother, father want to see you" Slade answered as Zhane grabbing a shirt, put it on and walk out to see his father,

In the live room, Dark Specter was wait for Zhane when Zhane walk in with Slade.

"Yes, father?" Zhane asked.

"Zhane, do I give you and Slade the _talk _of sex?"

"Yes, dad, when me and Slade were in hight school"

"Good" take a drink of scotch "So I want to know if you love Astronema?"

"Yes, I love her so mush that she my darkness and I think am her light"

"So you would marring her?"

"Yes, I would love marring her" as Slade take a long draink of scotch.

"You both have my blessing" as Zhane smiled.

"Thank you, father".

"Father, sicne I the oldest son maybe I could the silver ranger?" Slade asked.

"If it okay with Zhane" Dark Specter called.

"You can have, Andros has be a ass to me because of you" Zhane answered as they keep talking.

In Zhane room, Astronema woke up and saw Zhane was not there.

_**Well**_ She thought _**How could anyone want to stay with me, he got sex and ran**__…_as she hear someone talking about her then hear Zhane said that he would love to marring her _**Zhane want to marring me and Dark Specter is give us his blessing **_then hear Slade said that he become the silver power ranger and Zhane give it to him and said something about Andros.

"I see you later, I come and get my things" Zhane's voice called as Astronema pretend to going to sleep like the fist time they meet when Zhane come. "Pretend all you want, I know you wake" as Astronema look at him. "That how we will must how our fist date" as Astronema sat up then get dress.

"Yeah if Ecliptor had not that monster, we were had our date but the time I spent with you, I feeling like it was the fist date to me".

"Yeah, I feeling that way too"

"And Ecliptor may like you now" as Zhane look at her

"May but he thinks I maybe stilly a ranger"

"You give up be a ranger for me then I give up be the princess of darkenss for you"

"I can't make you that"

"It for you, we love each other so mush that we give up what we know for each other"

"Okay, but I want ask you"

"What?"

"Close your eyes" as Astronema close her as Zhane get down on one knee. "Astronema, we love each other, we help each other when we were hurt or sad, you help me to stay clam when Slade talk about mom's death, and going ask you something in retunt…will you become my wife?" as Astronema smiled then open her eyes.

"Yes" as she help Zhane up and kiss him in passionate when the door open and Slade and Dark Specter fall in so they broke the kiss.

"Dad, bro" as Slade and Dark Specter.

"We were not listen and don't hear ask Astronema to marring you" Slade called as Zhane push them out.

"You like I don't kill you, bro" Zhane called as Astronema close the door behide him then give him a sexy look. "What is with that look?"

"Another round of sex" Astronema answered as they smile and walk to the bed for a another hot, sex.

The next week, Zhane frivolously pulled at his collar to try and cool himself down. His father was performing the service, patted his on the shoulder.

"Clamed, boy, you will find" Dark Specter called.

"Yeah, bro, clamed down" Slade called.

"Sorry, I'm just…well nervous." Zhane sign when the sound of music pulsated throughout his entire body. It was the traditional wedding Hymn. His eyes were drawn to the beautiful Emerald and pearly white figure moving towards him. His heart seemed to stop as it had so many times when he was around her. One time it literally did. He held his had to his chest and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe how much he loved her; it was almost too much to bear at that moment. Astronema was soon positioned in front of him; he grasped a hold of her hands and held them tight. Astronema mouthed the words _I love you_ and that melted his heart. Soon his father began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to give witness to the joining of these to spirits in Holy Matrimony." Dark Specter began It was all a blur to Zhane; he was so entranced by Astronema, until he heard his father more clearly. "Zhane, would you please repeat after me. I Zhane Hawks"

"_I Zhane Hawks"_Zhane called.

"Take thee Astronema"

"_Take thee Astroneam_" as Slade smiled knowing his brother is getting marring before him but he doesn't care.

"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; And promise to be faithful until death parts you."

"_To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."_

"Now, Astronema would you please repeat after me. I Astronema." look at Astronema.

"_I Astronema."_ Astronema couldn't stop smiling.

"Take thee Zhane Hawks"

"_Take thee Zhane Haeks"_

"To be my Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; And promise to be faithful until death parts you."

"_To be my Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; And I promise to be faithful until death parts us." _as Slade smiled and watch as Zhane slipped the ring onto Astronema's marriage finger, and Astronema followed with the same gesture.

"By the power vested in me, by the Unnamed God. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Dark Specter called.

"May I kiss her now." Pure Zhane as Slade smiled put his brother shoulder

"I should say you should." Dark Specter called as Zhane and Astronema finally embraced in a long awaited kiss, this time as Mr. and Mrs. Hawks as they walk way.

**The End**


End file.
